


Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?

by Eknomind



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Phobias, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknomind
Summary: Lewis enters his driver room ready to hit the shower. The problem is, someone is already inside and they need help.





	Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?

Lewis was looking forward to having a quick shower and clothes change before heading to the hotel after a long press day. He did quite enjoy being around people, and he was hyped with the excitement of _finally_ getting in the car tomorrow after the long winter break. He practically hopped into his driver room, not caring if he was seen. Humming one of his favorite songs he entered the room, aiming for the shower only to find someone already inside.  
Lewis let out a surprised yelp, recognising the intruder as his teammate. He looked around the room, wondering if he had accidentally entered Valtteri’s, but no, the inspirational pictures on the wall were his, as were the neatly organised helmets and gloves on the table.  
He took a moment to steady his breathing and took a more thorough look at Valtteri. The Finn was sitting on the sofa, feet lifted off the floor and arms hugging his knees. He was looking back at Lewis wide-eyed. 

“Why are you in my room, Val?” Lewis asked and approached Valtteri carefully. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Valtteri grabbed Lewis’ wrist and pulled him on the sofa with him.  
“Get your feet off the floor,” the Finn whispered, looking terrified, “that way they can’t get to your ankles.” Lewis did as he was told, feeling like that was the best way to get his questions answered.  
“Who?”  
“The snakes!” Valtteri whispered and hid his face in his knees, leaving Lewis with more questions than answers. He sighed and put one arm around his teammate, feeling that the other man might need some comforting.  
“Did you see a snake somewhere?” he asked. Valtteri lifted his head a little and nodded.  
“In my room.”  
“And you hid in mine because…?”  
Valtteri shrugged. “Felt like a good idea and then I was too afraid to leave. Couldn’t see it anymore and they’re sneaky bastards, strike from where you can’t see them.”  
“So you’re scared of snakes?”  
Valtteri attempted to glare at him, but he was too miserable to do a proper death glare.  
“You tell anyone and I will kill you. Or get Kimi to kill you,” Valtteri threatened pathetically. Lewis ruffled his short hair.  
“Of course you will.”  
Valtteri huffed, clearly not satisfied with the response, but seeming much more like himself already, albeit still sad and scared. Lewis moved to get up from the sofa in order to see how bad the snake situation really was, but Valtteri immediately latched onto him, refusing to let go and making any attempt to get up physically impossible. Usually Lewis would have really enjoyed getting this kind of attention from Valtteri, Lewis in most cases being the one to initiate any physical contact between them, but he couldn’t let himself take advantage of Valtteri’s distressed state.

“Look, I need to get up so that we can get rid of the snake and you can get back into your room,” he tried to explain, but Valtteri just gripped him tighter.  
“Don’t go, they’ll get you and then I’ll be left here alone waiting for them to come for me.”  
“Val, it’s one snake, not a group of assassins.”  
“You don’t know that. Could be an assassin snake.”  
Lewis sighed. There was no way he could reason his way out of Valtteri’s grip when he was scared of snake assassins that would grab his ankles from under the sofa.  
“Then let me call Toto and he could get a proper exterminator to take care of it for us.”  
Valtteri’s face lightened up at that.  
“You’d do that for me?”  
Lewis smiled at him. “It’s what we should have done in the first place. Now let me go so that I can get my phone.”

After the exterminator had left and Lewis had very wisely kept him and Valtteri as far apart as possible to avoid any embarrassment or contact with the offending snake assassin, they were now hanging out in Valtteri’s room which was apparently the best place to be since it was certifiably snake free.  
“How do you deal with your fear of snakes when you go outside?” Lewis asked the now calm Finn, really curious about this. Valtteri shrugged.  
“Avoid them at all costs. Not too many snakes in Finland and only one dangerous one. Australia on the other hand,” Valtteri added and shivered. Lewis laughed softly and Valtteri glared at him. He was getting his edge back but somehow the Brit had developed immunity to his death glare, much to Valtteri’s dismay. Lewis checked the time from his phone and Valtteri of course noticed, stiffening next to him.  
“Is there somewhere you were supposed to be?” the Finn asked and shuffled away from Lewis who shook his head.  
“Not really, I was just planning to go back to the hotel when I bumped into you.”  
Valtteri blushed and seemed to shrink in his seat.  
“Sorry, I’ve been holding you here for so long, I’m so selfish-”  
“Shush, you were scared! It’s always okay to ask for help when you need it. The hotel could wait, you will always be more important.”  
The Finn turned into an even brighter shade of pink but smiled shyly.  
“Thank you.”  
Lewis put his hand forward for Valtteri to take.  
“How about we go to the hotel together and I protect you from the snakes?”  
Valtteri beamed and took the hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that Valtteri is afraid of snakes. Had to be done ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also snakes are sneaky bastards and nothing can convince me otherwise. 0/10 wouldn't go to Australia.


End file.
